


Closet Full Of Lies

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Lucy rambles about how fed up she is with having to hide.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Closet Full Of Lies

I’ve never liked having to lie to my family. But my father’s views have left me no choice. It’s unacceptable for a proper lady to be in love with another lady. I can hear my father’s speech right now. So apparently it’s better to make said daughter lie about her attractions? Do parents do this to all their kids? I mean, I’m anything but a kid now, but he still tries to treat me like a child and dictate my life. I just want my freedom, but for now I’ll just tuck all my emotions away in a little closet in my heart.

I just want a life where I don’t have to lie every day, I want to be able to tell the world Gray and I are just friends. I want this whole arrangement of having two lives, one in the public, one in private. In the public I’m with Gray, Juvia is with Natsu. In privacy, we switch to our normal selves, Juvia being my girlfriend, Gray and Natsu being boyfriend and boyfriend. It was the easiest arrangement we could come up with considering the way the public views same sex couples, it was also the safest.

What kind of world do we live in where people are so prejudiced that they will purposely create an unsafe environment where love is wrong? Imagine spending every day wondering if you and your partner are safe, or if you will have to lie to others claiming you’re just “room mates” or that you’re their “best friend” and nothing else. You can’t even hold their hand in public without stares and whispering, to say it’s annoying is putting it lightly. Half the time if she wasn’t holding my hand, I’d be swinging a fist after the third giggle.

Having a couple of best friends that are as supportive as Natsu and Gray is a help though. They know what it’s like. They understand. They’re there for us because they go through it too. They have to hide too. So we hide together in bars for people like us and dark alleys where no one will see us, not until we go home that is.

I hated getting home from my dates with Juvia and having to kiss Gray. I know my family will catch on eventually, but none of us can trust the public where we live to be safe enough for us to come out yet. Imagine having to pretend you’re not even interested in dating, and imagine the people who genuinely have no interest in or desire for romance having to be asked constantly what’s wrong with them. Imagine living the life of someone in the closet It’s anything but fun. It’s painful, it’s scary, and for some it’s too much to take.

Quit treating us like we’re diseased. Quit treating us like we’re something to be ashamed of. Quit treating us like we’re taking your rights away just because we’d like to have rights too. Quit treating us like we need to hide from the public eye, as if we’re monsters or something. If you want your kid to stop lying to you, then quit making them feel like they have to. I never liked having to lie about who I truly am. But sometimes I think this world is giving me no other choice. Sometimes I feel like it’s doing everything it can to push me further back and further back until I once again find myself hiding in a closet and crying. A closet should be for clothing, not people. But until the day this world changes it’s views, it looks like the closet will be my most comfortable space.


End file.
